devonandtrentonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowball Fights in the Snow
Snowball Fights in the Snow is a season 2YT episode. Plot Devon and Trent plan to go to the snow park for the entire day, which they get to taking Europa's tour bus. As they play in the indoor park, they inadvertently destroy the life guard tower. The life guard, angry, suggests they play in the snow somewhere else. Later on, the two decide to build snow castles. After Trent destroys Devon's snow castle, Devon draws a dividing line between them to end their dispute, but in vain. Trent builds a castle on top of the line. Devon damages Trent's castle, only for Trent, in retaliation, to destroy his again. Devon recontructs his castle, but to a massive scale that rivals the size of a real castle. Trent responds by building one of his own. Devon, hoping to avoid a fully-fledged war, writes a peace treaty. Trent signs it, but later changes his mind, saying it "isn't worth the snow it's printed on." and fires an arrow at Devon's fortress. Devon, in retaliation, declares war on Trent and begins to improve the durability of his fortress. While he is doing so, Trent builds an army of horse-mounted knights. Devon in self-defense builds a catapault and uses it against the knights as they storm towards him. He then summons his own troops to attack Trent. Trent retreats into his castle and returns with a cannon, with which he attacks Devon's hit squad. The hit squad retreats and Devon manages to get them safely back inside his own fortress. It is in vain, however, and the cannon ball finds its way over the fortress wall and smashes them. Devon, in retaliation, builds a tank to destroy Trent's fortress, while Trent comes with a giant robot. The tank and the robot clash, and the robot gains the upper-hand by picking up Devon's tank. As it prepares to crush the tank, Devon fires the tank's cannon monsters and destroys Trent's robot. He for the next moment thinks he is victorious, but Trent returns on the robot's head, which has seperated from the body and is now an airship. Devon pulls out a remote control and pushes a button on it, calling in a fighter jet of which he hops into the cockpit and takes control. As Trent tries to run, Devon explodes him. Civilians in the park begin to flee in terror. Trent survives Devon's attack, and as a counter attack deploys a surface to air missile launcher from underneath the ground. He has it fire its eight loaded missiles at Devon. Devon takes evasive maneuvers and manages to get them to fly into Trent's fortess, completely destroying it. Trent, in a final act of retaliation, uses his airship to blow up Devon's fortress. Devon is extremely enraged by this, and, putting all sensible options aside, he flies his fighter jet into Trent's robot head and the airship is killed by Devon. Devon and Trent are lying wounded on the beach, apologizing to each other for trying to destroy the other when the life guard shows up and demands they clean the mess of debris and rubble left by the fight. They do as he says, tidying the park up to its original condition but soon begin to compete with each other over who could do so faster. Trivia *The robot Trent made resembles Optimus Prime from Transformers ''or Liberty Prime from Fallout 3. *When this episode first aired, it was paired with Big Shop of Horrors. *This episode points out Devon's strange driving habits; he's horrible when driving a boat, but beyond excellent when driving literally anything else. *When Devon rams his entire war-plane at Trent's rocket, this is a reference to a military strategy known as "kamikaze", where someone will deal severe damage to their enemy at the cost of their own life. This was heavily employed by the Japanese against the United States of America during World War II. *This was one of the few times Devon is in a black jacket. *The high-tech war-planning room inside the sand castle is an indirect reference to the 1964 Stanley Kubrick film ''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. *The war-plane that Devon was flying resembles the real world F-16 fighter jet. *When Devon and Trent are calling the frisbee "Small disc that you toss", this is joking at the fact that the name "Frisbee" is copyrighted. *Strangely, the general Devon made was a hobbit rather than a human. *Devon goes kamikaze on Trent by ramming him with his Jet, and when they fall down and the camera goes to Devon, who is shown with a bandage even if he didn't in the previous scene. *After the camera pans over the destroyed snow park, Devon and Trent's scratches and bandages disappear. *When Devon and Trent are kicked off the bus they are beside the road but when Trent says they're stranded the road is gone. *Devon damaged Trent's first castle, destroyed the next two and invaded the last one, while Trent completely decimated all four of Devon's castles. Considering this, they aren't even. *This marks the first and only time where a female is seen driving the bus. *It's actually Trent who started the snow war. *This episode is a reference to the Japenese anime film: Castle In The Sky. *This is the first time a character says "the S word".